


A Little Knowledge Can Be Alarming

by Somniare



Series: Phrase Challenge [7]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Gen, accidents will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the prompt: “I swear it was an accident.”</p></blockquote>





	A Little Knowledge Can Be Alarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



* * *

At first, Leonard marvelled at how evenly the plate had broken into two.  Unlike the bowl that had slipped from his fingers when he’d helped Mrs Maguire dry the dishes after the Sunday roast, it would only need a thin bead of glue to restore it to usefulness.

Then the design registered.

“Oh.  Oh, my.”  Leonard clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around wildly.  “Why was that in the cupboard?” he squeaked to himself.

Before him, King George VI was now separated from his beloved Elizabeth.  Mrs M’s treasured 1937 Coronation plate was ruined.

Leonard had only seen the plate once, but he had heard the story several times of how Mrs Maguire’s Ronnie had saved up to buy it for her for their ninth wedding anniversary.  “It was supposed to be pottery,” she had said fondly, “but he knew I’d like the plate more.”

Leonard sank into the kitchen chair.  The pup Dickens pawed at his knee and whimpered.  “I’m a dead man, Dickens,” Leonard whispered.

The front door opened and closed.  The footsteps belonged to Mrs Maguire.  Leonard shot to his feet, sat down, and stood again.  He leant against the table, pushing the spread fingertips of one hand against the surface to hold himself steady.  Mrs Maguire marched into the kitchen with her back to Leonard.  She took her apron from where it was hanging, and slipped it over her head.  Her hands came together behind her back and knotted the ties into a bow with practiced ease.  She turned, and froze when she saw Leonard.

“Mr Finch?  Is something the matter?”

“I’m so, so, sorry, Mrs Maguire.  I don’t even know how this was in the cupboard,” Leonard stammered.  He picked up the broken plate, holding one piece in each hand.  “I swear it was an accident.  I dropped the apple and it… it popped apart.  The plate, not the apple.”

Mrs Maguire looked at the two pieces of china in Leonard’s hands.  “Again?”  She looked at Leonard, who was quite confused.  “Well, don’t just stand there, Mr Finch.  The glue you need is in the bottom drawer – and don’t forget to put some paper on the table to protect it.”

“But… but… but…”  He turned the pieces around so she could see the design.

Mrs Maguire pursed her lips together.  Leonard would have sworn she was biting back a smile.

“That is not my plate, Mr Finch.  It was left over from the church jumble sale last year and has been repaired twice before.  Mr Chambers could have told you so if he was here.”

“Not… yours?”

“No, Mr Finch.”

Mrs Maguire bustled off into the hallway.  Leonard slumped down into the chair and leant heavily on the table.  Dickens planted his front paws on Leonard’s knee and stretched up to nuzzle his arm.

Mrs Maguire reappeared in the doorway.

“On second thoughts, Mr Finch, better throw it out.  Someone might get cut the next time it breaks.”

“Yes, Mrs M.”

“Wrap it in some newspaper first.”

“Yes, Mrs M.”

Her second disappearance was swiftly followed by the whine of the vacuum cleaner.

Leonard dutifully wrapped the broken china in two sheets of the _Cambridge Daily News_ , took it outside, and placed it carefully in the bin.  He turned his face to the sun and exhaled slowly, and then watched Dickens chase a butterfly across the grass.

“Come on, Dickens, let’s go to the Orchard.  I do believe I need some tea to calm my nerves.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “I swear it was an accident.”


End file.
